Dragon Ball WA
Necessary Knowledge * Dragon Ball WA: Life Of The Z-Warriors! doesn't follow the events of Dragon Ball AP properly, but, some of the events happened in DBWA. Prequel Keeko's blast annihilated Cooler and Keeko fell to the ground. Keeko said," I can't move, this might be it. The end of the Universal Super Saiyan. This may be what I deserve." Volcanoes exploded in lava and smoke as the magma under his stone plates started cracking and dissolving. Keeko smiled and tried to get up but fell back to the ground. He looked at the pitch-black sky littered with lightning. Keeko said," This is the death I hoped for. I have gotten rid of countless villains and will die in this Hell. I wonder what nothingness will be like." Keeko wondered what would happen next and shouted as the planet exploded," TODAY IS THE DAY THE UNIVERSAL LEGACY ENDS!" Keeko opened his eyes and saw blackness. There was literally nothing. It was as though he was floating in water, but he could breath. He looked around and said," What is this?" His voice echoed. He thought about how he was destroyed and around him was Namek before it exploded. He walked around and said," This is how I died?" The planet exploded and Keeko tried to block the damage but it passed through him and didn't hurt him, he didn't exist in the world, he could only observe. He saw himself floating in space, barely anything remained. Keeko floated in the atmosphere of a planet, Earth. Keeko crashed down by Capsule Corp. and he groaned in pain. Bulma ran out and tried to heal him. All that she could do was get some hair and blood samples and preserve them. Time passed and nothing happened until a bandit took him and cloned him. That clone was raised as Keeko before he was found by the Z-Warriors and killed everything. Suddenly memory returned and the clone found the Dragon Balls and wished," Revive The Z-Warriors." Shenron said," That will take all your wishes and your life on Earth, and Otherworld." Keeko clone said," Okay." A flash of light and Keeko, with no memories, rose a family. Time sped up again and Keeko regained his memory of everything, but continued his life with his daughter and son. One day he told his wife, Irea, about his powers and what his life was about and Irea recalled seeing him fighting. His life continued until his daughter was 13 and his son was 17. He died of a heart attack, and Irea fell sick. Irea died and Keeko and Irea were together again. In one year a creature came and destroyed many souls in Otherworld before being restrained by several people, taking the lives of the Z-Warriors. The images stopped and Keeko knew what had happened, he had been killed four times! Dragon Ball WA: Children Of Keeko! On Earth, two children had found a note in their parents' trunk. It read," Dear Sentaku and Gidoa. If you are reading this, you haven't a clue what you are up against. You should know that you aren't fully human. You are half-Saiyan. The Saiyans are a race of human-looking aliens that have super strength, speed, and many other abilities. There should be another sheet going into more detail your abilities. I, am one of the most powerful Saiyans, the Universal Super Saiyan. For this, you will also be very famous. To the people {or creatures} that know you, run or fight them. For they will be trying to kill you. The reason for this, I don't know. The safest thing for you to do is train hard, go to Capsule Corp. and tell them who you are, and be prepared for anything. You don't know what abilities your enemies have. Believe me, this is real, and you must fight sooner or later. Signed, Keeko." They found several other papers and Gidoa {The brother} said," Well, I am about 70% sure our father is insane." Sentaku said," Yeah, but he never seemed crazy, and why would he write this down in a trunk we aren't supposed to open unless there's an emergency?" She pulled out a sword, three boxes, and two briefcases. The three boxes had a note in each," This is a Dragon Ball. There are seven in the world. If you gather them all, a dragon appears and will grant you three wishes. There are only a few restrictions that bind the dragon's abilities. The dragon's name is Shenron, but there is another planet I know of with Dragon Balls on it. Keep these close." In the briefcases are labeled their names and have two pairs of strange, blue, white, and yellow armor. There was also a shroud in each case. Gidoa said," We have no choice but to. Neither of us can support the house. Either we're homeless or we go to Capsule Corp. If what dad said is true, when we tell them we are his children they will let us stay. Then we will know whether or not this is real." Sentaku nodded and they left, leaving behind the items in the trunk. Attack! Capsule Corp! The two ran to Capsule Corp, not a word was said. They got to the destination and told the person at the door," We are the children of Keeko. The, uh, Universal Super Saiyan." The man looked into their eyes with worry and a man came out of a door and said," It's okay, come with me." The two went with the leader of Capsule Corporation and he said," My name is Trunks Jr. Nice to meet you. What your father has told you is true. One thing you should know is I have a Dragon Ball with me at the time. I am also a Saiyan, but much less than you. I am only 1/4 of a Saiyan, you two are half. You should stay here where it's safe and train for the threat coming to Earth." Sentaku said," Who?" Trunks said," He is the one who killed your father a second time. He traveled to Otherworld, where souls who keep their bodies go, and killed him. And your mother." Sentaku said," So we need to kill somebody before they kill us? Until then we train and nothing else really changes." Gaido said," We will be staying then? Can we go get some stuff?" Trunks nodded and they left in a hovercar with Trunks. They stopped at their house and grabbed the stuff in the trunk. Gidoa took the 5-Star Dragon Ball he got for his birthday and the dagger he bought to impress his friends. Sentaku grabbed her survival kit, list of wishes she made every time her father told a story, and the book her father used to read from about the adventures of Keeko. They met back up and left. At Capsule Corp. they were shown their rooms, given new clothes, shown where they train, and got some other accommodations. While Gaido was looking at a poster that showed of the list of his schedule of training, a loud explosion was heard outside. The three rushed outside and saw a being emerge out of the smoke from a blue pod shaped like a spike. The being was blue and looked like one of Frieza's dinosaur-like soldiers. He didn't have on a helmet and instead his horns were larger, longer, and sharper. His tail sung around wildly was he locked on to the three high power levels. His scouter went off and he said looking at Sentaku," A power level of 78." He looked at Gaido," You've got 128.2 good job." He looked at Trunks and said," Nice, 350 even. This should be easy." The creature charged at Trunks who tried to kick him away but it dodged around him. Trunks was surprised at being bested and was knocked away by the creature's tail. It said," Hello, my name is Koy. You three won't win. My power level is 700." Gaido kneed Koy's stomach and he flew away. Koy powered up and punched away Gaido. Sentaku was backed up against a wall, holding back tears as she watched the fight between her friends and this monster. Her words echoed in her mind," So we have to kill somebody before they kill us?" Her eyes showed rage as more echoed," He killed your father. He'll kill you." Her power and anger boiled up in unison and her power came flowing out, easily showing her anger," My turn!" Koy turned and his scouter read 650. Koy backed up and mumbled," Her power, it's 700, 800, 1000! What? It's averaging 1500!" Sentaku punched Koy's stomach and Koy coughed up blood. Koy fell to the ground and Sentaku kicked him in the face, skidding him at Gaido's feet. Sentaku calmed down and breathed heavily. Koy said wiping his face," Now it's 112. Alright." Gaido said," So I guess I should try what I read." Koy sneered at Trunks who was grabbing his damaged arm and Koy slowly walked towards him. Suddenly Koy heard Gaido shout," Drill Kamehameha!" Koy turned in fear as a hole was blasted right to the left of his heart, also severing his arm. Koy fell to the ground screaming in pain as Gaido fell to the ground, tired. Koy managed in his pod and flew off Earth, shouting," Goodbye filthy Saiyans! I'll come back and kill you!" The two took Gaido to the healing tanks and Trunks said," Go to the other room to be healed, this is the boy's one." Sentaku blushed and ran to the other healing tanks. They heroes healed up, knowing they had a lot more travels ahead. Sentaku, Gaido, Trunks oh my! Who's The Strongest?! Senntaku's alarm went off at 5:30 AM. She groaned and got dressed. After brushing her hair and her teeth she went to the pool for her 10 laps. She was surprised to meet her brother there and even more surprised that the pool was twice as long as a large lake. Trunks said," This training is based off of Roshi. Here." He handed them weighted vests and said," They are each 100 pounds. If you don't do you laps in 2 hours, no lunch." They tried to finish by the time but finished in 3 and a half hours. After that they went to the gravity chamber and had to to 50 push-ups at 10x Earth's gravity. Trunks said," You have 1 hour." They both barely finished at about one every two minutes. They had to learn about their powers next. Trunks said," This month we will learn to control Ki. Ki is created in your core, close to your stomach. In your core Ki is also renewed and stored. If controlled properly, you can hold it in one part of your body, shutting off Ki access to all other parts, and make that one part much more powerful. You can also stop all Ki exiting your core and make power in your body, known as charging. As Saiyans you have a natural ability to control Ki. We will practice this now. First, develop a technique that you will use often. Don't make it use too much power, or too little. This could be a signature attack. Mine is called Burning Tornado and I build Ki up and release it in a spin-fashion. While it goes at the opponent, blasts are coming off of it and hitting the ground. The attack can hurt, but it is mostly to blind the opponent. Now make yours and practice." Sentaku said," I want mine to be called... Silent Shatter. I shoot Ki in a vortex at my target and run in it. It isn't a painful attack but it is an attack that holds the target still while I run at them, using extra speed from the speeding Ki." Gaido said," Mine will be called the Drill Kamehameha and I launch my Ki at the opponent while spinning it and it drills through obstacles, depending on how much effort I put into it." Trunks said," Sentaku, focus on launching out harmless amounts of Ki from your hands at the same time in a breeze-like fashion. Gaido, focus on launching energy blasts. To launch an energy blast simply shoot out condensed Ki with one hand. It's the pedestal for energy attacks." They practiced and both had some success. They had almost mastered their attacks and could control their Ki. The next two weeks Trunks brought them to a lab room and said," Today our power levels will be measured using the same scale as Koy's scouter." The three walked in and Trunks flashed a thumbs up sign to the man. He spoke into a microphone after jotting down some numbers," Sentaku is 506. Gaido is 925. Trunks is 1207." Trunks said," Our power levels will get higher and higher as we train." Gaido said," When should we expect Koy to return?" Trunks said," Who cares? We should be strong enough to handle him at this rate." Meanwhile, Koy was in a ship, laughing. He walked into a room filled with eggs and got to the center. The eggs were lifted and moved away, making a circular battle field. The eggs hatched into blue Saibamen, each having wings. They dried their wings and lunged at Koy. Koy laughed and, with a new cybernetic arm, shot them all away. One came from behind and Koy swatted it away with his tail. Two people were watching as Koy kept killing the Saibamen," So, what's the power level of one of these Saibamen?" The other answered," 2000." Koy laughed sadistically as dead Saibamen carnage lay scattered all around the room. The man said," Good. Schedule him to Earth again. This time, he won't fail." A Saibaman fell to the ground and splattered blue blood on the glass wall the scientists looked through. Koy Returns! What's That Scouter Say?! Koy was set to go to Earth at about the end of the month. The three fighters, now coined, "Z-Defenders," moved on to training under new levels. They had finished the day;s training and were having free-time when Trunks said," My men built a new scouter that can measure our power levels. Wanna have one?" They said," Yes." and each got one. Sentaku's was green and she said," Wow! It says my power level is 3000!" Gaido said," Mine's 4500!" Trunks said," Mine's 4300." Suddenly the three's scouters detected a high power level coming to Earth. They said in unison," Koy." Gaido said," And with a power level of... damn." Sentaku said," Watch the language!" Trunks said," Let's go. We are the only ones who could try to stop him." they flew off and landed in a desert to meet Koy there, who was smiling. Koy said," You're stronger. Nice. But I am too." Koy charged Gaido and knocked him flying. Trunks and Sentaku were on him quickly and pinned him to the ground. Koy laughed and knocked them away. He got up and sad," My power level is 20,000! You stand no chance!" Gaido appeared and put him in a full nelson. Koy's arm detached and grabbed Gaido's collar. Koy said," Off!" The arm shocked Gaido and he let go of Koy. The arm shot off Gaido and was about to return to Koy until Sentaku kicked Koy's face. Koy swatted her away and got back his cybernetic arm. Koy said," Too weak. Perhaps your brother or this one with purple hair. But not you!" Sentaku said," I'm the only one here who is determined to kill you!" She shouted," You monster!" She powered up and Trunks said," How does she do this?! A power level of 10,000?" Gaido said," What 10,000?! That's amazing!" Koy's face went pale and he said," How did her power go up like that? Can you two do that too?" Gaido said," I'll try!" He powered up to full power using the charging ability and said," Alright! A power level of 7500!" Trunks stumbled to get up and said," Let me try." He powered up and Koy said," 9000!" The three all kicked Koy's stomach in unison. They punched Koy's face, sending him flying. Koy launched a barrage of blasts from his cybernetic arm. Sentaku shouted," How about this?!" She appeared in front of Koy instantly and punched him. Koy was surprised at this and only had time to put his arm in the way. Sentaku broke the hand of his cybernetic arm. Mechanical parts and oil flying around. Koy shouted in pain as Sentaku fell to the ground, her power level dropped to 700. She said," Looks like I'm done. But I did some good damage." Trunks said unsheathing his sword," My turn." He flew up to Koy and sliced him but Koy activated a button on his arm that made a force field. His arm overloaded and exploded, also damaging Trunks. Trunks said," That hurt." He looked up to see his sword slash into his chest. Sentaku shouted," NO!" Koy fell to the ground and ripped off the remains of his arm, saying," I only need one arm to finish this." Gaido knelt by Trunks and asked," How can I help?!" Trunks said," Kill him and go to Kami's Lookout." Trunks died and Gaido powered up again, his scouter saying 12500. He punched Koy's face, sending him flying. Koy said," Huh? My power level has dropped that much! I'm at 10000!" Gaido appeared in front of Koy and shouted," Drill Kamehameha!" He blasted the attack through Koy's stomach and Koy coughed up a lot of blood. Gaido said," Leave us alone. Just... leave." Koy got to his ship and left. Sentaku shouted," Why didn't you kill him?! He killed Trunks and our father!" Gaido said," We can wish back Trunks and who cares about Koy? He's not worth the time." Trunks In Otherworld! The Dragon Balls! Sentaku and Gaido recovered and read in one of the letters about all the information about the Z-Warriors. Gaido said," So we need to find the other Dragon Balls and wish back Trunks. First, we'll go to Kami's Lookout to seek help from Dende." They decided on this and Sentaku said," Wait. How do we get up there? We aren't that good with flying." Gaido said," We'll just get better." They decided to fly there as it was faster and good practice. They landed below Kami's Lookout and started charging to fly up. They were stopped by a cat with a cane that said," Hey! Stop with the commotion!" Sentaku ran up to him and said," It's so cute!" Gaido crossed his arms and said," He must be Korin. Do you have any Senzu Beans? Maybe some water?" Korin said," Sure, come." The three flew up to his tower and Korin gave them ultra-divine water. They barely experienced pain and took 10 Senzu Beans. They flew to Kami's Lookout and found a young Namekian child who had a cane. Sentaku said," Dende right?" He said," No. My name is Nalta. Dende was the guardian before me." Gaido said," Do you have any Dragon Balls? We need them. We have 5." Nalta said," I have one. I will keep it here until you bring the final one." Gaido nodded and said," Sentaku stay here and make sure he is not lying." Gaido flew off after pulling the Dragon Radar out of his pocket. Trunks awoke in Otherworld and looked up at King Yemma who said," Hey. Judging by your life, you can choose between going to Otherworld or Heaven. Which one do you prefer?" Trunks said," Does King Kai have his planet fully working again?" Yemma answered," Yes. Why? You don't want to go to Snake Way." Trunks said," I choose to go down Snake Way to train with King Kai." Yemma nodded and said," Next." A blue man in a business suit took him to Snake Way and said," Don't fall off or you will go to Hell. If you run into a blue woman who lives in a giant snake, leave. We're still trying to get rid of her. Also, King Kai's planet is at the end of Snake Way, so don't worry if you don't see him. Usually people only see King Kai's Planet if they've reached the end." Trunks nodded and ran off, saying," This shouldn't take too long." He powered up and flew. Trunks soon learned that it would take longer than he thought. He landed and said," Can't have anybody following me." He turned around to see several other beings trying to get to him and he shot a blast that destroyed the trail he just passed. The beings fell to Hell and Trunks shouted," Don't try to drag me to Hell next time!" One shouted," I told you he knew!" And they all fell to Hell. Trunks continued on, now walking. He laughed as he thought about how he thought it would be fast and it had already been two hours. New Demon King! King Kai's Planet! Gaido flew up to a mountain and thought," It should be here. The radar says so." Suddenly a giant low voice bellowed," Who dares disturb my land?" A giant blue pterodactyl-like monster appeared and continued," So it is you! Leave now or face my wrath!" Gaido said," I'll just get something and be on my way." The monster shouted in anger," Leave at once!" Gaido noticed there was a nest with eggs and in it was the Dragon Ball. Gaido said," Is that your nest?" The monster said," It does not concern you!" Gaido said," I'm just gonna take that thing there." The monster shouted and knocked Gaido away," Don't touch my mountain!" Gaido said," So it's like that." his scouter read 500. Gaido smirked and kicked the beast's stomach. It fell to the ground unconscious. Gaido took the Dragon Ball and flew back to the Lookout. Trunks walked for hours until he reached the end of Snake Way. Trunks looked up to see King Kai's Planet, which he flew to. Trunks quickly noticed the change in gravity and slowed to a stop. He found King Kai who said," Hello. Do you want to train too?" Trunks said," Yes. What will I learn first?" King Kai said," First you must prove yourself by fighting this man." He showed a man with long black hair reaching his shoulders. He wore an orange gi and waved," Hi, I'm Goten Jr." Trunks said," I can't beat him, but I can tie with him. His power level is 12,000. As is mine." King Kai said," Let me see." He checked their powers and said," Fine then, you can train with me. What a let down though. Here's a list of what you need to do to achieve my power. Simple right?" Trunks said," Who's Bubbles? Or Gregory?" King Kai said," Bubbles is the monkey and Gregory is the other animal on this planet... besides you two!" He burst out laughing as Goten said," I'm still trying to catch Bubbles." Trunks said," Can I talk to my friends?" King Kai said," Touch my shoulder and talk, simple." Trunks did so and said," Hey guys. I'm speaking to you from Otherworld. I want to tell you I'm fine and even training. Also, don't wish me back until one one year. Also, I want you to know that I might be bringing back someone with me." Goten asked," Who's the guy you're bringing?" Trunks smirked," I think you know." The group met up on Kami's Lookout and Mr. Popo said," Master has told me to tell you that two high power levels are coming dangerously close to South City. He would like for you to fight the threat. If you do so he will allow the Dragon Balls four wishes. Also, he will train you." Gaido said," Sure. What should we expect?" Mr. Popo said," He is the son of Dabura, the newest Demon King. His name is Rin and his power is legendary in Hell." Gaido said," Good. A challenge." Gaido and Sentaku flew off. Battle against Rin! Bubbles will be caught! Trivia *Sentaku comes from the Japanese "Hidden Power." *Gaido comes from the Japanese "Knowledge." Category:Fan Fiction